The Nine
The Nine are a group of nine of the Shinjiro Tenga Group's most powerful field operatives and are technically the eqivalent of lieutenants and captains in Shinjiro's army. The Nine are considered the main weapons behind Shinjiro's Guardian Beast project as well as the organization's special task force. All members of the Nine lead their own teams as they find Guardian Beast chakra and essence. Sanhiro Ketsu was once a member of the Nine in Ketsu Chronicles: The Last Sealer. The Nine are all S-rank criminals who have at least Jonin-level power and skill. The members of the Nine are chosen after a long hard period of testing. The Nine are also a team as well, as three teams of three men can be made at any time, and all members join up for larger missions. It is stated that if all of the Nine fall, the majority of Shinjiro is open to attack. History The Nine was made by the leader of Shinjiro, Daigaru Meitochi as a means to protect Shinjiro and find the chakra and essence of the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates. He made the Nine to lead the regular forces of Shinjiro as well as to have special ops operatives that could find and extract the chakra he needed to continue his research. The Nine were also created to study various Kekkei Genkai. The Nine could be trained in sealing arts to kidnap shinobi with kekkei genkai and bring them to Shinjiro for research. Also, some members could also donate samples of their kekkei genkai.. Tasks The Nine are special when it comes to placement in Shinjiro and have their own special tasks. Each of the Nine has a number assigned to their ranking in the group, with Nine being the lowest and One being the highest. Whenever a member of the Nine dies, the next one behind him or her takes their place. If number Nine dies, a new placement is chosen by grueling tests and fighting tournaments. Due to this long process, the group can remain without members for months at a time, and are weaker as a result. In times of war, the Nine become the first warriors in the line of defense, most of them Jonin-level or higher. The Nine's most important job if finding the location of the residual chakra from any Guardian Beast that is or was nearby. Each of the Nine is put in a three-man squad along with a tracker and a sealing specialist. The tracker finds the chakra, the sealing specialist seals it in a capsule for observation and augmenting, and the member of the Nine fights off any threat that is nearby, usually killing the target. Members of the Nine also fight off any threats considered too great to fought by lower operatives. The lowest-ranked Nine member usually goes first, as so on. If all of the Nine are unable to win, the Left Guard usually fights instead, followed by the Right Guard and Jiro himself. Goal The main goal of the Nine is to assist the regular forces of Shinjiro in combat as well as well as gather energy from Guardian Beasts They also have their own, self-driven goal to defeat some of the most powerful shinobi from every Hidden Village, in order to cripple the villages' militaries. Wardrobe Members of Nine wear their own special variation of the clothes of average Shinziro operatives; a large white jacket with a red stripe going down the sleeves and a hood with various red markings, a combat vest, white pants, and white ninja's sandals. There are symbols of the nine on the front of the jacket and their respective ranking numeral in kanji on the back. These jackets can also contain hidden weapons and tools that could be used for battle or other tasks. Members True to its name, the Nine consist of nine shinobi, all who have a high degree of power and skill. Only the Left Guard, Right Guard, and Jiro are more powerful than the members of the Nine. All members of the Nine also have a special ability that they are well known for. Despite the ranking, all members of the Nine, minus number One, are treated as equals. On top of the Nine sits the Left Guard, their leader. Even though the Left Guard leads the Nine, he or she doesn't command them directly, but gives general commands to number One and number One hands out more specific comands to his or her subordinates. *Leader/Left Guard: 'Otoshi Nagare **Specialties: Fire Release master, Wind Release master, Earth Release expert, Kenjutsu specialist, Barrier Ninjutsu master, Vast Knowledge, Elite deception **Status: Alive *Number One: Aichi Goron **Specialties: Fire Release expert, Earth Release master, Water Release master, Wind Release expert, taijutsu expert, Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan **Status: Alive *Number Two: Niguro Satsukamochi **Specialties: Fire Release master, Water Release master, Master Strategist, Demolition expert **Status: Alive *Number Three: Naomi Bara **Specialties: Unknown **Status: Alive *Number Four: Yugo Hyūga **Specialties: Byakugan **Status: Deceased (Died from wounds inflicted by Gen Nakaido) *Number Five: Tetsugu **Specialties: Unknown **Status: Alive *Number Six: Hana Hattori **Specialties: Barrier Ninjutsu expert, Weapons expert **Status: Deceased (Killed by Genzo Nekiogama) *Number Seven: Tamao Ehu **Specialties: Earth Release expert, Combat specialist **Status: Alive, Captured by the Kirigakure military *Number Eight: Yushiro Gentake **Specialties: Lightning Release expert, Taijutsu specialist, Medical expert **Status: Deceased (Killed by Sanhiro Ketsu) *Number Nine: Sanhiro Ketsu **Specialties: Wind Release expert, Fire Release expert, Blast Release user, Senchūgan, Dai Senchūgan, Space-Time Ninjutsu expert **Status: Alive, Defected to Konohagakure Category:Teams Category:S-Class Ninja